Six Avengers, a God of Mischief, and a Baby
by Ratchet's Apprentice 88
Summary: Aliens, alien armies, crazy villains, the Avengers have dealt with it all. Can they handle a baby? Probably not, but they're going to try. They're going to have to when newest team member Bucky Barnes, aka the Winter Soldier, is transformed into a tiny six month old baby. Chaos is sure to ensue. Avenger!Loki Protective!Avengers Baby!Bucky
1. Oh Baby!

**Hello fellow Fanfictioners! I'm back, here to release the bunnies from the plot bunny farm. I hope you like it. I think this one's gonna be a cute bunny! :-)**

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen. It really wasn't. It was a routine psychopath. Just another half-crazed idiot looking for the secret to eternal youth. The machine was not supposed to work. It was not supposed shoot beams of energy around the room before exploding and bringing half the building down. Most importantly, it wasn't supposed to leave the Avengers with a six month old Winter Soldier sleeping in the arms of Captain America. That was not in the job description.

After the building went down, the team had rushed back in, ignoring any warnings about how unstable it was. If anything, the warnings only motivated them more to find Bucky, who had caught in the collapse. They prepared themselves to find the worst. The collapse had been ugly and messy and they were worried about how badly their teammate may have been injured. They weren't prepared to hear the wailing cries of an infant from under a large slab of concrete. Normally, it would have only taken Steve, Tony, or Thor to lift the slab, but none of them wanted to make a wrong move and potentially hurt the child so instead they did it together. Under the rock, they found a baby boy laying in a pile of the Winter Soldier's clothes. Between the messy brown hair and ice blue eyes, there was no denying it was Bucky. He was unharmed, thank goodness, but he was crying louder than any of them thought possible. Natasha was the first to pick him up off the ground and wrap him up in his old shirt, trying to shield him from the chilly fall air, but Bucky was having none of it. The baby only cried louder and wriggled around until she almost lost her grip. Before he had the chance to fall out of Natasha's arms, Steve took him into his own, held him to his shoulder and bounced and shushed him quietly. Slowly but surely, Bucky quit crying, instead content with coating Steve's neck in drool, snot, and residual tears, not that the super soldier minded.

* * *

A little while after, the team was extracted by Quin Jet and brought back to the helicarrier. Needless to say, Fury was not immensely pleased to see a member of his high risk task force of heroes was currently naked and sucking on his own fist.

A short thirty minutes later, Bucky had been dressed in a S.H.I.E.L.D tee shirt and had been given a wrapped towel as a makeshift diaper until they could get a real one. The six month year old, his age was estimated by the on board medical team, sat in Steve's lap while the Avengers discussed with Fury and Maria Hill. He had been squirming and restless until Maria, with knowledge from helping her mom with her younger siblings as a child, stuck a piece of scotch tape on his foot. He tried pulling the strange thing off his toes, only for it to get stuck on his hands. He was occupied for a while, but just in case, Steve kept the tape roll in front of him, ready with another strip of the magic sticky stuff.

The meeting lasted for almost two hours. It would have lasted longer, the tape no longer held Bucky's attention as he started getting tired, but he couldn't sleep due to the room of loud adults. Bruce and Tony were tasked with finding a way to reverse it and they were told to take Bucky home not long after he started fussing and crying. Tony had contacted Pepper before the meeting to tell her what had happened and asked her to stop by the store and pick up supplies, so that when they got home, they would be prepared. The Avengers left the meeting room and hoped that the quiet jet ride back to the tower would put the Bucky to sleep.

It didn't. Clint and Natasha flew the jet while Steve, Bruce, Thor, Loki, and Tony desperately tried to calm the screaming baby. Bruce dangle a pair of keys he had found in front on him, but Bucky didn't even notice. Steve tried bouncing him again, but it didn't like it had the first time. Tony tried showing him his phone, but like the keys, there was no interest. Thor by far had the dumbest idea and summoned lighting outside to amuse Bucky, but the lighting had nearly hit the plane and the noise had him crying louder than before, which made Thor feel bad for further upsetting the child. They didn't really want Loki around Bucky while he was in this state, despite the fact the god of mischief had apologized for his actions and had been fighting alongside them for almost a year. The god had really changed as the Avengers demonstrated that they cared and didn't compare him to his brother. He was no longer in anyone's shadow.

Despite not wanting Loki around Bucky due to their lack of complete trust, they were desperate and watched him carefully and he help the child in his lap, using one arm to cradle his head and upper body while using the other to make small illusions of flying cars and planes. Bucky quieted down after seeing the floating objects and giggled as he tried to catch them. Once in a while, Loki would bring one close enough for him to grasp and when he did, it rained down glitter that dissipated to nothing before it hit the floor. Loki kept him occupied and not crying until they landed on the roof of Avengers Tower. When the god tried to hand the baby back to Steve, Bucky started to cry, just like he did when he was handed to anyone else. Loki was worried that they would be annoyed since they didn't trust him one hundred percent, but they were just happy that he wasn't crying anymore.

* * *

Pepper greeted them when they entered the living room. She guided Loki to the make shift temporary nursery. He was still holding the de-aged Winter Soldier who was looking like he would nod off at any second. Loki smiled down and him and changed him out of his dirty impromptu diaper, to a fresh one from the pack Pepper had bought. After his diaper was clean, he was taken out of the oversized tee shirt and dressed in a blue one piece pajama onesie with sailboat on it. Noticing the lack of toys in the beige bedded crib, he used his magic to create a small blue bunny rabbit toy with big floppy ears, which Bucky instantly clung onto. The six month old nuzzled his face into the bunny's plush belly before falling asleep as the Norse god rocked him.

Once Bucky was finally asleep, Loki laid him in his crib and draped over him the green fuzzy blanket that was laying on the rail of the bed. As he walked out the door, Bucky shifted in his sleep, catching the attention of Loki, who had stopped in his tracks. In moving around, the sleeping baby had pushed down the blankets, leaving part of his tiny body exposed to the cold. Loki used his magic to pull the blanket back up over Bucky, who snuggled his rabbit again. Smiling fondly once, he shut the lights and left the door open just a crack, Loki left the baby to sleep soundly.

* * *

**So, did you guys like it? ****This one is just a bunny, so I'll continue based on what you guys think, so be sure to tell me in the reviews whether or not you would like to see more. That's all for now. I'll see you next update, but for now, this is RA88, signing of with a smile. :-) **


	2. Operation Binky

**Hello fellow Fanfiction friends! I'm back with another chapter! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. **

**littleelfmom**

**Guest**

**I'd like to thank you guys, its really nice to see that people like the story. :-)**

**Well, without further adieu, here go! **

* * *

Natasha Romanoff. The trained assassin, expert spy, and feared S.H.I.E.L.D agent stared into the eyes of her newest and possibly most challenging mission yet. On the floor in front of her in his new play pen sat baby Bucky playing with his stuffed rabbit and sucking on a pacifier that said "Pull to sound alarm", a purchase of Tony's. The six and a half month old was completely unphased by the cold analytical stare he was getting from the red haired woman who was sitting in the arm chair watching him, instead choosing to play with the bunny's ears until he looked at her and thrust his rabbit towards her.

She kept on scowling at the child, masking her slight confusion as to what he wanted her to do with it. It wasn't that she didn't like Bucky, or that she was upset with him, he just frustrated her. Correction, him being a baby frustrated her. Double correction, babies frustrated her. She had heard it countless times, that when the time came, motherly instincts would kick in and she'd somehow know what to do, but they didn't, and she didn't. She was an ex-Soviet spy and assassin, and she didn't have the slightest clue as to how to deal with a child in a play pen, which is why she was less than pleased to hear that she had babysitting duty for the day. Clint had a mission, Thor and Loki had to rush back to Asgard for a little while after a mild political crisis erupted, Bruce was researching, Steve was with Sam at the V.A. and Tony was working on Bucky's new arm.

They had noticed the morning after they had first brought him home, and felt stupid that they didn't notice sooner, that he didn't have a metal arm anymore, both of them were flesh. Bruce and Tony deduced that the machine that had de-aged Bucky must have relied on the reversal of cellular history, thus when his body was rearranged into that of his six month old self, he had somehow acquired the arm back. But they also determined that if that was indeed what had happened, then when the process is reversed, he will go back to having no arm. They hadn't seen his metal arm anywhere around the building collapse and they didn't go to look either. First of all, it was kind of weird to go looking for your de-aged friend's arm in the rubble of a collapsed building, and second of all, Tony had been dying to make a better one with improved nerve connections and sensory receptors.

Either way, she happened to be the only one available to watch baby. Oh, joy.

After a while of holding out his toy to her and her not taking it, Bucky took it back and kept on playing. Noticing it was time for Bucky to have lunch, she got up from her watch station and attempted to make her way over to the kitchen to grab the one of the pre-portioned snack bags of cut up strawberries, apple, and steamed carrot from the fridge that she was supposed to empty into the Baby Bullet Pepper had bought when Bucky had started on solid foods. She made it only a few feet before she tripped over a foam block that Bucky must have thrown. The baby giggled when she hit the floor and while he was laughing, his binky fell out of his mouth. He reached to grab it, but Natasha stopped him before he could put the dirty thing back in his mouth. She was going to go wash it and give it back to him, but he didn't know that. All he knew was that someone was taking his pacifier and he wanted it back, so he did what was expected, he cried. Not happy in the first place, she was even less pleased when he started wailing. She hurried to wash it and came back as quickly as she could so that she could return the binky and get him to stop crying, but she tripped over another block and just because it was her. Just because it was her luck, she just had to lose grip of the pacifier, and as it flew, it just had to fly right out of the only open widow in the entire room, and that had to be the last binky they had. Bucky was constantly losing binkies. He had lost three just in the two weeks he had been a baby and Natasha had seriously considered getting him one of those straps that clipped onto the pacifier and his shirt. Now she was sure she was going to order one, along with more pacifiers.

Taking a deep breath, she got up off the floor and picked up Bucky from his play pen before taking him to the kitchen. He was still crying and screaming, holding his rabbit in a vice grip by on of its floppy ears. He wriggled and squirmed when she tried to get him into his high chair and when she finally managed to strap him in and get the tray attached, Bucky was hysterical, fat, sad tears rolling down his red chubby baby cheeks, his bunny discarded to the floor below. She hated seeing him like this, so obviously, desperately upset while she was at a loss as to what to do.

Reluctantly turning away from him she went on to make his lunch, taking some solace in the fact that sound of the Baby Bullet blocked out his crying a bit for a little while. Finally, his lunch was ready so she poured it from the blender into a small bowl and took out a small soft rubber spoon from the drawer. Unfortunately, Bucky was too busy crying to even notice the spook in front of him, but when he did, he blindly pushed it away, sending strawberry apple carrot puree onto Natasha's shirt. She couldn't bring herself to care. Bucky had been crying for almost ten minutes straight and while the logical part of her told her that it wouldn't hurt him, a niggling little feeling in her chest told her to pick up the baby.

In the end, she ended up giving the feeling a chance and setting the bowl and spoon aside on the table, instead removing the tray and undoing the straps that help Bucky down in the chair. She picked him up and held him to her shoulder, bouncing him like Steve had that day they found him in the rubble. It seemed to help a little bit, but he kept on crying, so she kept on following the feeling she had and softly started singing him an old lullaby she had learned for a mission where she went undercover as a nanny. That had been the worst undercover yet and she was relieved when Clint, her "partner nanny" did most of the stuff with the kids. Slowly, Bucky quieted down until he was contently laying his head on her shoulder, playing with strands of her red hair in his fingers.

Happy that he was calm, she put him back in his chair, but no sooner than she did, Bucky's face contorted into one that meant he was going to cry again. To avoid disaster, she picked him up, and he seemed content. It quickly dawned on her what he wanted her to do. She sat down at the table, holding him in her lap with one arm, feeding him with the other, and he ate without a problem. It didn't take long before lunch time was no longer a chore, but a fun activity. She made plane noises as she put the food in his mouth, which made him giggle and she herself even laughed when he had managed to stick his tiny fingers in the bowl, take his puree covered hand, and press it to her mouth in an obvious attempt to feed her too.

Once he had been cleaned up from lunch, she burped him, and rocked him to sleep.

Clint had come into the living room in the late afternoon after returning from his mission, cut up and bruised. He quickly forgot about his injuries though, when he saw his partner asleep on the couch holding a baby Bucky Barnes protectively to her chest. No matter what she kept telling him, he knew that she would be a great mother someday if she wanted to, and even if he didn't quite understand at the moment, he bet Bucky probably did too.

* * *

**So, whadya think? I actually just noticed after writing this that there has been no actual dialog between any of the characters, but don't worry, that's not how the whole story is going to go. Anyway, don't forget to review. That's all for now folk, see you next update, but for now, this is RA88 signing off with a smile. :-)**


End file.
